Code Romans
by 12hapershot12
Summary: when it is time romans but no time for fun or it may cost your life
1. the beging

Code Romans

Code Romans

Yumi pov

Yumi (odd what are you doing to that computer)

Odd (Yumi do not tell Jeremy he will kill me if he fund me doing this to his computer it is just a little thing)

Yumi (odd what are you doing to Jeremy computer tell me)

Odd (ok ok it is code lyoko I made a little change to just a little)

Yumi (OOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!)

Odd (not a lot just put me with better things ok)

Yumi (thing have it your way but make me have better things to)

Odd (ok you can have things as well but do not tell Jeremy or we are both dead ok)

What they did not know is that a new boy herd them and he was Jeremy's little brother his name was riko he know all a but lyoko Jeremy told him when he was home and he has be to lyoko with Jeremy so it was a go time for them to get to know each of them riko was going to the same school has him some time they will talk for hours on end.

Riko pov

Riko (Jeremy odd and Yumi have done thing to there lyoko soft)

Jeremy (they have done what to there what I am going to kill them I told odd not to do a thing to that computer our I will kill him were are they riko)

Riko (they are your room they are do it now)

Then a large light came to them and they black out when they woke they were bake in time to Roman's times Jeremy was a worrier Jeremy can not see riko but he look and look but he was gone no were to be seen then Jeremy seen some thing and start did to run to it.

Find out what he seen on the next chapter


	2. jeremy and odd

So Jeremy was in the desert but it was not like lyoko it was more like a sandbox so he

So Jeremy was in the desert but it was not like lyoko it was more like a sandbox so he

Went to look for the others then on his tavern he found diggers in the sand so he

Thought if he got in to battle and he dose not have the gang to help so he wood have to

Battle by himself so he pick them up and went on walking, looking trying to find the

Gang then he saw Odd on his back in the sand with a sword wand on he's arm but

Odd had two round disk things in his hand sharp as a sword so Jeremy picks him up

And his disk things two after a well Odd wake up he got shook that Jeremy was there he

Thought he was dreaming so he hit himself then Jeremy heard the sack the came from

Odd so you're a wake said Jeremy then they talk about what has happened to them and

What they found Odd found boomerangs disk things Jeremy found daggers then a giant

Worm pops out the ground then try to eat Odd then Jeremy spot it by saps it in it mouth

Then it set up with a lager yell of pin with blood dipping out of it mouth then it try it

Aging so Odd hit it with his boomerangs but they just ping off it outer skin so Odd

Out the way of it then Jeremy tell Odd to keep hitting so that Jeremy can clime up

It when he gets to the top it he saps it eyes but just then Jeremy daggers change to

Yellow and organ curvy daggers.


	3. yumi and ulrich

Worms are easy to tame said Jeremy to Odd so the they had a large so they ride it a cross the sandy sea so Odd stars to play with his disk but as Odd he had to go for a toilet after a well so Jeremy had to stop so Odd can take a pee so he went then Jerem

Worms are easy to tame said Jeremy to Odd so the they had a large so they ride it a

Cross the sandy sea so Odd stars to play with his disk but as Odd he had to go for a

Toilet after a well so Jeremy had to stop so Odd can take a pee so he went then Jeremy

Had wait and wait and wait then Jeremy went to see were he was so he went on and on

But there was no Odd just sand like he was walking round and round so he made a

Hole then he caped on walk on and on but then he found two holes so he think there

Are more then one of us out here or it just Odd so he put his dagger in the ground

Because he is the only one out here that has daggers so he went on walking but he

Went back to the two holes the dagger was gone so think someone has taking it but

Then he has both on him but had put one in the ground but after a well he found odd

Laying next to a small hole in the ground so Jeremy when to see and ask if it was odd

Oh made a different hole but no luck then a small blast came from the ground and with

It a roman running away from yumi and Ulrich yumi had a axe and Ulrich had a

Sword with a small hole in it.


End file.
